


Beneath the Weeping Willow

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [75]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Sunlight glinted off the surface of the river and peeked through the strands of a willow tree, which concealed two young men.





	Beneath the Weeping Willow

Sunlight glinted off the surface of the river and peeked through the strands of a willow tree, which concealed two young men. 

Matthew lay back, his shirtsleeves rolled up, a calm smile aimed at his companion.  
“Try to relax.”   
“I can’t relax, I have an exam next week.”   
“Edward, you’re always working. It’s a glorious day and you’re missing it.”   
When Edward said nothing, Matthew snatched the book from him.   
“Matthew!”   
Matthew held the book behind his back, he leaned forwards and captured his friend’s lips with his own. Edward wrapped his arms around Matthew as he kissed him back.


End file.
